Adventures of Superman 428
"Personal Best" is the title to the story from issue #428 of the ongoing American comic book series ''Adventures of Superman''. It was written by Marv Wolfman and illustrated by Jerry Ordway, who also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. It was inked by Mike Machlan, colored by Tom Ziuko with lettering by John Costanza. It was edited by Andy Helfer and Mike Carlin. This issue shipped with a May, 1987 cover date and carried a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). In this issue, a mobster named Jay Falk kidnaps Jerry White, the son of Daily Planet editor-in-chief, Perry White. Synopsis Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Alice White * Bibbo Bibbowski * Cat Grant * Jerry White * Jos Delgado * Perry White * President Hurrambi Marlo * Jay Falk * Antonio Corsetti * Eddie * Louis Lype * Andrew * Dan * Josef * Judy Groffman * Senator Stanton * Jay Falk's crime cartel * The Cobras * Humans * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* Hob's Bay :* Ace o' Clubs :* New Troy :* Daily Planet * None * None * Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Superman: The Man of Steel'', Volume 3 trade paperback. * This issue is job number: G-3038. * Editor Andrew Helfer is credited as Andy Helfer in this issue. * This is the fifth issue of Adventures of Superman written by Marv Wolfman. * This is the fifth issue of Adventures of Superman drawn by Jerry Ordway and his fifth issue as cover artist. * This is the second issue of [[Adventures of Superman Vol 1|Adventures of Superman inked by Mike Machlan. * This is the fifth issue of Adventures of Superman colored by Tom Ziuko. * This is the fourth issue of Adventures of Superman lettered by John Costanza. * Superman chronologically appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #587. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #5. * Cat Grant appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #424. She appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #5. * Perry White appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #424. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #5. * President Marlo makes a cameo appearance only on a television screen in this issue. He appears next in ''Suicide Squad'' #1. * First appearance of Bibbo Bibbowski - owner of the Ace o' Clubs pub. He appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #447. * First Post-Crisis appearance of Alice White, Perry White's wife. Chronologically, she makes an earlier appearance in ''World of Metropolis'' #2. She appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #434. * First appearance of Jerry White - the son of Alice and Perry White. He appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #432. * First appearance of Jos Delgado. He appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #432. * First and only known appearance to date of Jay Falk - leader of a crime cartel. * First and only known appearance to date of Eddie - leader of The Cobras street gang. * First and only known appearance to date of Louis Lyppe - one of Jay Falk's lieutenants. * First and only known appearance to date of Antonio Corsetti - one of Jay Falk's lieutenants. * First and only known appearance to date of TV reporter Judy Groffman. * First and only known appearance to date of Andrew - Jay Falk's butler. * First and only known appearance to date of Josef - Jay Falk's butler. * First and only known appearance to date of Dan. * First appearance of Senator Stanton. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Adventures of Superman Vol 1 Category:1987/Comic issues Category:May, 1987/Comic issues